


Lonely

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-25
Updated: 2011-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories are all there is left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely

****Kitayama knocked on the ABC-Z dressing room door. The door he used to be able to open without permission. The room that he felt that he belonged. The room that eased him every time he was down. Yet to his surprise no one answered. He was all alone again. Quietly he opened the door and peeked in the room the twelve of them used to share. Now it belong to only five. Maybe some other newer junior is to join them. That he would never know. One thing he was sure, is that no one can replace their memory together.


End file.
